Speech recognition applications, such as telephone routing systems, often employ closed grammars or lexicons. For instance, a grammar that is used in a speech recognition application for a company telephone directory system might include a list of proper names of employees of the company. Such a grammar might also include likely responses to prompts or instructions given by the speech recognition application. Therefore, for example, the speech recognition application might ask “Who would you like to speak to?”. In response, the user might say “John Doe” at which point the application routes the call to John Doe's extension. However, such systems can have problems if the user's input or response to a prompt is not in the closed grammar, then the application cannot recognize the user's response. For instance, in response to the prompt “Who would you like to speak to?”, the user might respond “The company store.” If the closed grammar or lexicon used by the speech recognition application does not include that response, the response will go unrecognized. Tuning systems to accommodate for failed recognition can be very time consuming and costly.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.